


Fellow Employee, why must you haunt me?

by Anonymous



Category: DSAF, Dayshift At Freddy's
Genre: Based off of a Parody Game, DSAF - Freeform, Gay Sex, Gayness, I can get away with writing smut for a fandom that doesn't exist!, Light Bondage, M/M, MUAHAHAHAHA, Minor Violence, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation, semi-rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Old Sport wakes up tied up in a room with a fuzzy memory of an Aubergine Man's obsession for him.It appears that said-man isn't going to let him go that easily.Old Sport just wants to be at his house with his Doggo. Is that too much to ask?Apparently, yes. Yes, it is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First Lemon. So it might be rushed...but I feel no shame. I'm pretty much writing smut for a parody game for crying out loud! XD

Old Sport blinked slowly as he slowly came back to consciousness.   
  
He jolted awake, startled at his unfamiliar surroundings, which were not of his own home.  
He was currently laying on something soft and laying on his side, facing a window that had the blinds pulled down, which blocked his view of the outside.  
  
Old Sport was currently laying down on a bed with violet sheets in a dimly lit room. The covers smelled of cleaning detergent and something...metallic? He decided not to question the metallic part, but instead he tried to move from the bed covers to investigate his surroundings...only to find his feet loosely tied to the foot posts and his hands tied together behind his back.  
  
Old Sport quickly jerked his upper-torso up, confused and horrified at the same time. He tried to pull his arms to the front of himself, to no avail, the knot around his wrist was tight enough to bring little resistance.  
  
Old Sport tried to pull on his restraints, his feet were looser than his hands, however, they also refused to budge. Old Sport also notices the soreness in his arms, suggesting that he has been tied up for a long period of time. Moving his shoulders also manage to squeeze a whine out of him. He then lies flat on his back and huffs in exhaustion.  
  
He takes this moment to look around the room a little more.  
  
Dark purple colors the walls and a ceiling fan slightly blows cold air down onto his naked body, causing him to shiver.  
  
....  
  
What.  
  
Old sport double checks and jumps at the realization that he was in nothing but his birthday suit. Did he take more drugs and have a bad-trip-induced episode again?  
Was that why he was in a complete strangers house? Oh, he hopes he didn't agree to do any kinky shit...that would be just humiliating...or it could be a possible positive experience.  
  
....  
  
Nope. He's not doing _this_  with a complete stranger. He tried to call out to anyone in the household, but his mouth refused to comply.  
He moved his jaw and confirmed his suspicions, there was a cloth muffling his maw. Tight enough to keep his mouth shut and he even tasted a rag that was present in his mouth.  
  
It tasted disgusting. Jeez, what did he get himself into?!  
  
Old Sport took a nice deep breath to balance his nerves. Okay...okay.   
What was the last thing he could remember?  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
 _ **-Flashback-**_  
  
 _Old Sport was taking his sweet time with his job. He enjoyed making pizza with Ronaldo, even if the ingredients came from the_ **trash** _of all places, but he tried to keep the pizza as edible as possible. Which made his boss, Phone Guy, very happy._  
  
 _Of course his day was littered with other things as well. Such as; playing videogames, interacting with the animatronics, cooking pizza, talking with Matt at the prize corner, and various other things._  
  
 _One thing he didn't like were the suits. They were hell to put on and a pain in the ass to take off. Let alone they threatened your very life with springlock death!_  
  
 _But, Old Sport liked most of the people at his job. Phone Guy, Toy Freddy, Bonnie, Mangle, and Matt (Even though his smile still freaks him out)._  
 **Most** _._ **People.**  
  
 _One person stood out like a black stain in the middle of a white canvas._  
  
 **Dave.**  
  
 _Dave was...weird. Always creeping around, sticking to the shadows, constantly trying to get Old Sport to be his lackey in his crimes...Dave was also just...strange._  
 _Making weird plots and creatures to destroy the pizza joint, just like he did that one time in Colorado._  
  
 _He told Old Sport about his plan...again. Old Sport tries to stay true to his morality and constantly denies helping Dave. He just made fake promises to get him off his back the first time._  
  
 _But, he stated that if he chose to side with him this time, he'll be spared the wrath of his 'Aubergine Man's Handy-Dandy 3 Step Plan'. Staying with his moral ways, Old Sport denied again. He expected wrath, hostility, anything from him. But, all he got was a look of severe disappointment from Dave._  
  
 _Old Sport left the room, leaving Dave alone for a while, well that was until Phone Man grew irate at the fact that he didn't have his suit on. Which forced him to go back into the safe room, thankfully, Dave was already gone. The day went smoothly after that. The grand re-opening was a success and for his second day, Old Sport was actually glad that he wasn't bothered by Dave for the rest of the day._  
  
 _You could say that Old Sport was very stigmatic towards Dave, but what happened in the past year at the last joint, it made him very wary of Dave._  
  
 _Old Sport was surprised when the sting operation was set up for HIM and not Dave. He knew something was wrong with that officer that talked to him!_  
  
 _He managed to get away, thanks to the help of a giant robotic rat and Breadbear. While the cops were busy with dealing with the rampaging animatronics, Old Sport managed to save his pet Doggo and escape._  
  
 _Phone Man wasn't happy about him ditching him. He was fired, but at that moment in time he only cared for the Doggo and his own safety. He just threw Phone Man the finger and ditched him._  
  
 _Of course, then came the threatening letters from the Fazbender Company, demanding him to come back to work or he and his Doggo would face the wrath of the company's underlings._  
  
 _So, here he was now. Currently on his third day, just after the grand-reopening, currently walking to the back room to check up on pictures to hang on the wall._  
 _One was currently hanging... and of course it was just the head of your boss photo-shopped onto a ripped body, nothing like sucking up to your boss, eh?_  
  
 _Old Sport walked into the security room, he'll never grow tired of being in here, the technology was amazing._  
  
 _He sat down at the desk, beginning to shift through pictures to hang on the walls. Throwing away any inappropriate ones and picking worthy ones to hang on the walls. It wasn't a long process, just 15 minutes._  
  
 _Old Sport sighed in content, until his eye caught the office computer. He looked around and quickly scooted his chair over to the computer and turned it on._  
 _It blared it's ear-raping sound cue and brought up the home screen._  
  
 _Maybe Old Sport can goof off just a little bit on Youtube? A couple of songs maybe? But, before he could even move the mouse, a log in screen popped up._  
  
 _Huh._  
  
 _It seems Phone Man thought ahead of himself this time. Old Sport grumbled and prepared to just turn off the computer, when something interesting caught his eye._  
  
 _\--Log in as User--_  
  
 _\---Phone Man ---_  
 _\---_ ** Dave **_\--- <=_  
  
 _Huh. Dave had an account on the company computer?_  
  
 _Clicking it out of curiosity, a log in screen popped up. It had his user, it just needed his password._  
  
 _Old Sport closed his eyes and began to think._  
  
 _What would Dave make his password? He looked like the obvious type...maybe something like..._  
 _Kiddieslayer69?_  
 _MurderousPurpleMan?_  
 _VioletViolence?_  
 _KiddieStranglerV1?_  
  
 _Then...something clicks. And Old Sport began to type._  
  
 _A-U-B-E-R-G-I-N-E_  
  
 _He presses enter and crosses his fingers._  
  
 _Ping! Old Sport grinned smugly._  
 _Yep. Predictable._  
  
 _There were only two files on his account, much to his disappointment, and Old Sport began to pilfer through them._  
  
 _One was a journal. With entry dates and only two entries available. Again, much to his disappointment._  
  
 _One was about Old Sport's "job interview". Before he officially worked there. It also spoke of the Doggo incident, in which it said that watching the whole incident was hilarious to him. What a sick freak. It also spoke of the deal that he tried to rope him in on. The one he turned down..._  
  
 _Then, there was the second entry. Which was just filled with dotted lines and just a bunch of gibberish. Which unnerved Old Sport._  
  
 _Then...then...._  
  
 **Suddenly. Old Sport remembers.**  
  
 _He opened the last file. It was a text file. But, it just had random gibberish and it said his name_ **5,000** _times._  
 _Quickly unnerved, Old Sport suddenly felt a presence behind him, and a sudden cloth was shoved in front of and firmly pressed to his face._  
  
 _Old Sport remembered his instincts kicking in and him thrashing about, trying to get his attacker off of him. But, his attacker had a grip like steel, as he refused to let go of him._  
  
 _He could remember thrashing until his body became weak, his breaths became longer and his eyesight began to loose focus._  
  
 _He remembered falling onto his left shoulder, his attacker keeping the cloth firmly pressed to his face._  
  
 _Then, he remembered looking up into the security room's light fixtures with the cloth still pressed to his face and blacking out._  
 **  
\--Flashback End--**  
  
Old Sport sits up on the bed, the memories still burned into his memory so vividly, as he starts trying to undo the knots once again.  
  
This was a _kidnapping_ , not a kinky sexual party.  
  
He let out muffled cries and pulled on the binds as hard as he could, but he just wound up tiring himself out.  
  
Suddenly, the bedroom door creaked open, causing him to freeze.  
  
To his surprise, it was DAVE who entered the room. It confused Old Sport.  
I mean, this is basically his coworker, right? A dangerous coworker for kids, but not for adults!  
  
Dave seemed to notice Old Sport watching him as he entered the room. He then gave him one of his typical smiles.  
  
\--  
  
" _Hello there, Old Sport. Nice to see you again._ " His New York accent weighed heavily on his voice. Like...there was something deeply bothering him.  
  
Old Sport couldn't reply at the moment, all he was concerned about was hiding his shame from Dave's eyes. Using his thighs to cover his exposed penis. Dave would help him out of this, right? I mean, he didn't do this on purpose....right?

Worry began to curl inside of Old Sport's gut.  
  
" _It's been too long since I saw ya last. You've been knocked out for a few days. Started to think I used too much_ _Desflurane on that rag._ " Dave explained.  
  
Old Sport gawked at that sentence. He attacked him and he's been knocked out for a few _DAYS_?!  
  
What about his job?  
  
What about his house?!  
  
 _WHAT ABOUT HIS DOGGO?!_  
  
" _And before ya ask. I got your doggo. He's here in my house._ " Dave explain nonchalantly.

Oh, that's a relief.

" _It's more of along the lines of what I'm gonna do to **you**._ "

That was less reassuring.  
  
Dave sighed as he sat on the bed. It was just now that Old Sport noticed that he didn't have a shirt on. Just pants and, hopefully, underwear.  
  
" _You see_ -" Dave began to rub his hand absently on Old Sport's right leg _(Much to Old Sport's discomfort.)_. "- _you stumbled upon something you really shouldn't have. Something that should'ave been left alone._ " Dave explained, digging his nails into Old Sport's skin, making him flinch.  
  
" _I don't know how you got a hold on my password. But, that file was not meant to be looked at by you._ " He gripped Old Sport's thigh roughly and pulled it harshly towards himself, startling Old Sport as his shame was revealed to Dave's eyes.  
  
Old Sport tried to recover and cover his exposed groin, but Dave gripped it with his cold hand, causing Old Sport to let out a shrill cry at the sudden cold hand on his loins, and causing him to clench his eyes shut.  
  
" _That file was meant for me and me only. You were never meant to lay your eyes on it._ " Dave tightened his grip on Old Sport's loins, drawing out another shrill cry.  
  
" _Say, Old Sport._ " Said man opened his eyes to look at Dave. " _Remember back in the days of that Colorado Freddy Fazbender's pizza joint?_ " Old Sport cautiously nodded. " _Do you remember when you tried to sabotage my plans?_ " Old Sport shook his head, denying that claim.  
  
" _I said._ " His grip on Old Sport's dick clutched harder, making him cry out in pain. " _ **Do you remember when you tried to sabotage my plans?**_ " Dave snarled, gripping his length with his icy hand. Old Sport nodded in a hurry, aching for Dave to relieve the painful pressure.  
  
In which he did relent, but only slightly.  
  
" _You know, Old Sport. You never did pay me back for getting you out of that tight spot. You just took that doggo and ran._ " Old Sport's eye were tightly shut, trying to endure the pain in his loins, but he felt the pain ebb away as Dave fully released it and stood up to walk over to his nightstand and shuffled through the drawers for something.  
  
He heard Dave hum in approval and walk back toward the end of the bed, in which Old Sport covered his groin with his thighs once more.  
  
Dave ignored him for the moment, gathering up what he needed. He fully closed the door, locked it, and hummed as he got a good view of Old Sport laying on his bed, tied up like a birthday present.   
  
He walked back over to the helpless male and easily pried open his thighs, much to Old Sport's disapproval. The helpless male finally opened his eyes, to see what Dave got from the nightstand.  
  
 _It was lube._  
  
Old Sport rapidly shook his head and tried to sit up to resist and retaliate. Only to be forced down by his throat, in which Dave was gripping it tightly, and was giving him a menacing look.  
  
" ** _Don't you dare get up._** " He growled as his one hand pried open the lube container and rubbed it between his two fingers on his other hand.  
  
" _You think you can walk off like that without punishment? Think ya can walk around like nobody fucking owns you?! Think again, Old Sport._ " Dave growled as he took his lubed up hand and began to pump Old Sport's cock. In which he tried to resist moaning at the warm and wet sensation it gave him.  
  
" _Think I went through all the work, all by myself, just to finally get your ass, with no payment? Heheheh. I'm no angel, Old Sport. I'm not like you. I don't do shit for free._ " Dave growled as he pumped Old Sport's cock.  
  
Old Sport growled and tried his damn best to resist, but it was getting harder and harder to bide it out. As Dave didn't let up and only started to go faster and harder.  
  
" _Oh, but I tried to forgive and forget. I did. After that little incident in Colorado, I took my ass to Vegas. To drown my worries and thoughts in nothing but cocaine and hookers. Oh. But, that was too simple. You were always on my mind. Like a fucking shadow, you followed me everywhere._ " Dave began to pant as he started to dry-hump the place between Old Sport's legs.  
  
" _That's when the dirty shit started to happen. I became obsessive over some faceless average-Joe. The hookers and their loose pussies just wouldn't satisfy that hunger I had. The cocaine became dull and unsatisfactory. I only known ya a week and look at what you fucking did to me! You made me loose interest in the two best things in this miserable world!_ " Dave snapped, pushing his imprisoned erection against Old Sport's privates and pressed against him.   
  
Dave was now a panting and sweating mess, as so was Old Sport. Who has a light orange blush on his cheeks and his mouth opened slightly for his moans to pass on through. Dave then began to rub some lube on his spare hand while keeping his pumping hand going at a faster pace.  
  
As he also wrapped his arms around Old Sport's legs to keep them spread as he worked his now lubed fingers around Old Sport's sensitive rings of muscle.  
He jumped as Dave's fingers made contact with the rings of muscle, as they slightly pushed in, Old Sport couldn't help but cringe at the unknown feeling of his back entrance being stretched.  
  
" _I don't know what the fuck makes ya so special, Old Sport. I can't enjoy life thanks to you. I'm gonna make sure you get what you deserve. It took careful timing to get you. But, with some Foxy Yiffs to distract Phony, and some excuses to curious customers, getting you out of there and into my clutches was a fucking. breeze._ " Dave cackled as he punctuated the last of his sentence with a thrust from his fingers.  
  
Old Sport grunted and twitched, his body was on fire, the ropes were too constricting, he was a sweating mess, the resisting resolve he had put up began to crumble as his release was coming into closer proximity. Then, Old Sport started to clench up, his hardened dick pulsing with need as Dave's pumping pushed him closer to the edge.  
  
T-There it was!  
  
 _It was coming! Coming! C-Coming~!_  
  
  
.....  
  
  
And just like that, the pumping stopped, Old Sport snarled and writhed as his release was put off.   
  
" _This is a punishment, you idiot. You're not cumming, until I WANT you to._ " Dave growled as he thrust his, now three, fingers deeper into Old Sport's ass. The smell of sex was becoming heavier in the room and as sudden as he pushed them in, Dave pulled his fingers out of Old Sport.  
  
Then, the jingling of a belt was heard, making Old Sport open his eyes and look at Dave from his bound position on the bed.  
  
" _Do you have any idea..._ " He slowly removes the belt from his waist. " _...how hard it was to sleep next to you..._ " His pants fall to the floor revealing him to be wearing boxers. " _...when you're the source of all my problems?_ " Dave then began to remove his simple purple plaid pattern boxers.  
  
" _It was..._ " He removed his boxers, to reveal his member. Which was thicker towards the shaft, slimmer toward the top, and it was decently long by average standards. " _...my personal hell._ "  
  
Dave then climbed up on the end on the bed, spreading Old Sport's legs wider and positioning him for easier access. He then grabbed the lube container and got a glob of a generous amount of it. He rubbed it across his hands and then rubbed it on his own member.   
  
He panted as he lubed himself up in front of the peering eyes of his personal plague.  
  
" _So, you were my personal hell for a few months..._ " Dave positioned himself. " _So, now, **I'm gonna be yours.**_ "  
  
Then, he thrust himself all the way up to his base.   
Old Sport let out a cry of pain and discomfort as Dave suddenly buckled and shivered violently.  
  
" _Oo-ooh-oh~ Fuck~!_ " He bucked his hips into Old Sport, making him cry out.   
" _T-This is w-what I've been missing~! A-Ah! Fu-ck~!_ " Dave gaped at the incredible tightness of Old Sport.   
  
The _warmth_ , the _tightness_ , the _discomfort and pain on Old Sport's face as he pressed deeper into him_. The _delicious friction_ as he pulled out of Old Sport and pounded all the way back in. Feeling his own cock pulse with need and pleasure.  
  
Old Sport tightened at the feeling of being invaded, his muscles clench as Dave pulled out and pushed back in. A pace was formed as Dave's face was one that looked like someone's first time getting laid.  
  
His mouth was agape, his tongue was hanging out of his mouth, he was drooling slightly, and his eyes wear slightly closed. Focusing on the pleasure that he was reaping from him. Old Sport would be lying if he said that it wasn't hot. Only problem is that _he's_ getting all of the pleasure, the pain is still quite uncomfortable with Old Sport.  
  
He began to move positions, crunching in his lower abdomen and placing his legs on Dave's shoulders. Dave was angry that he decided to move, but when it became easier to pound into him, he allowed Old Sport to move momentarily. Even if Old Sport didn't admit to liking it, he couldn't help the grunts that passed his lips as Dave delved deeper into him. The pain was lessened and now and pleasure began to take over.  
  
Old Sport's cock was suddenly gripped again as Dave began to pump it while thrusting into him at the same time. The gag that was muffling Old Sport's voice did a great job at blocking his aroused cries. As the deeper Dave went the more he began to brush against something deep within himself. It felt like flint rocks sparking against each other every time Dave thrust into him.  
  
Dave was panting like a dog in heat. As he began to grind his cock up against that special spot inside of Old Sport which made him clench around his cock.  
  
" _Look at you. You're actually enjoying this! You, hehehehe, you act like a saint but have sex like an Incubus. How_ _deceitful of you, Old Sport._ " Dave cackled, but then moaned as he thrusted back into Old Sport.  
  
It felt so _good_. It felt more _addicting than cocaine_. It felt like he was _fucking_ a _cloud_.  
It was so _fucking good~_!  
  
Dave put more pressure onto Old Sport's cock, as he pressed his dick into his fist. Old Sport was getting loud now, thankfully that gag had muffled most of his cries.  
  
" _Yeah. Yeah! You like that, don't you, **bitch?**_ " Dave drooled. Panting harder and grinding his pelvis against Old Sport's rear.   
" _Take it! **Take it!**_ " Dave pressed deeper into Old Sport. Grinding up against that special spot in his ass.  
  
Old Sport was screaming now. His dick might of been stone from how hard it was as Dave continued to pump it.

" _All mine. Mine. **Mineminemineminemine.**_ " Dave chanted as he pushed against Old Sport, who threw his head back against the violet sheets in pleasure. He began to return the favor, thrusting his hips up to meet Dave's thrust.

Funny, at first he didn't want this.

Maybe all of the yiffing really did make him into something else.

Old Sport began to pant and drool, his member twitching against Dave's abdomen every time they made contact.

  
" _Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, FUCK!_ " Dave's pumps got faster and harder as he panted and his hands clawed at Old Sport's thighs. Leaving agitated skin in their wake.

He growled and then removed his pumping hand and wrapped his hands around Old Sport's neck. Putting pressure on his throat.  
Old Sport would'ave grabbed his hands out of instinct, if his hands weren't bound together behind his back.  
  
" _ **FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!**_ " Dave snarled as he strangled Old Sport. He knew he was close. His cock was pulsing feverishly, desperate for release as he snarled and pounded into Old Sport like a beast.  
  
Suddenly, he let go of Old Sport's neck, in which he took a large gasp of air, and then Dave stiffened.  
  
" _ **AUUUGGGGHHHHH~!**_ " Dave roared as he came. His seed pumped into Old Sport, strand after strand of semen got pumped into Old Sport. Who in turn cried out and released his own load, sending his own strands splattering across Dave's abdomen and coating his stomach in sticky cum.  
  
Dave was sitting still over him and twitching for a bit, then he pulled out. Letting some of him cum dibble out of Old Sport's ass.  
  
He lifted Old Sport's legs off of his shoulders and lowered them onto the bed. Then, he stood up on shaky feet and walked around the bed to where he sat previously.  
  
He leaned over and began to remove the gag from Old Sport, as he was too tired to do anything, and made him turn his head toward his abdomen.  
  
" _You got me dirty with this mess. **Lick it off.**_ " Dave demanded.   
  
Too tired to argue, Old Sport stuck out his tongue and began to lap up his own fluids and didn't stall until almost all of it was cleaned up.  
" _Good boy~_ " Dave purred as he patted Old Sport's head and laid down beside him.  
  
  
"No hooker came close to that level of sex. Maybe my body is right. I'm might not let you go." Dave Pulled Old Sport as close as he could.  
" **EVER.** "  
  
Old Sport just laid his head down and got into a comfortable position.  
  
The escape plan could come later. Right now, his ass hurts. He'll deal with Dave and these bindings later.  
  
  
He dozed off to the feeling of Dave's cum warming his insides, Dave cuddling up to him, and the sound of his doggo whining and digging at the door to come in.

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda vanilla, in my opinion. 
> 
> But, not bad for a first timer.


End file.
